Advice From a Madwoman
by Zighana
Summary: Mai looks to an unknown source to gain advice about her failing marriage. Maizula oneshot.


Lessons from a madwoman

Mai had been given permission to visit her ex-best friend, Azula, who was rotting in her cell, wallowing in her own insanity after her perfect facade finally fallen. Zuko, Mai's husband and now Fire Lord, was off to another meeting (discussing the Cabbage Man's destroyed cabbage, perhaps.), so she had the entire palace to herself.

She felt lonely. Walking these halls without her lover, hearing the echos of her footsteps as she walked, and not seeing any new faces other than the occasional Avatar and his girlfriend Katara.

She needed to visit Azula to discuss certain matters with her relationship with Zuko. Even though mentally deranged, Azula knew her brother well, and was more than happy to lend advice to Mai, but not without giving her the lash of her cutting yet witty tongue, especially going by the lines of calling her 'a treacherous trollop' or 'an ignorant jezebel' first.

Azula has not forgotten nor forgiven Mai for betraying their 'friendship' (If you could call it that) and going out with her brother, who obviously showed no interest in Mai but went out with her anyway out of sheer sympathy. But seeing how desparate she was to keep the obviously failing relationship to last, Azula decided she might as well help.

"What is it this time? Intimacy issues? He's coming home smelling like perfume? He's alot more stressed out and busy that he has no more time for you? Or is he getting too full of himself that he treats you like garbage?" Azula asked before she could even see size 5 golden slippers dash down the steps.

"Answers A, B, and C." Mai panted out as she stepped near the room.

Azula chuckled, flipping back her mangy hair, and stared at Mai through her reptilian yellow eyes.

"Come inside and spill it."

What Azula has gathered is that Zuko is showing obvious signs of infidelity. He came home to Mai smelling like Gardenia perfume, he always has to go to a meeting in the middle of the night, and they rarely have sex. The clues were so obvious you had to be BLIND not to see them. But, unfortunately, Mai was too narrow-minded to see the facts so Azula has to deliver the lash of her tongue and the 'get real' gaze which was about to make Mai burst into tears at the moment.

"Quit your blood-clot crying. The clues were right there in your face. Nevertheless, you can get even."

"How?"

"Come here." Azula instructed.

Mai leaned in closer. What she didn't expect was a rough clash of the lips and her moaning in ecstacy. Never in her life has she ever felt such passion, such vigor, she pulled Azula closer to get more of her insane mate. Azula was dominant, her tongue plunging down her lover's throat, her fingers going inside her clothes to touch things that haven't but need to be touched in a long time. When they pulled away, they were out of breath, staring at each other with lust-filled eyes.

"Is this your idea of revenge?" Mai panted out. Azula looked at her with a smirk.

"Yes. Ain't it grand?"

Mai chuckled at her newly found sense of vocabulary and continued to cover her lover with more and more kisses and lust.

That night, Zuko crept in slowly to the bedroom and snuck inside the bedsheets. His wife was sleeping soundly, a genuine smile he's ever seen in a long time was plastered on her face. Something was wrong. Her hair tousled, her body looked clean but left traces of something he couldn't put his finger on. It was her scent that threw him off. It was the scent of dirt, grime, and sex. It was unmistakeable, a blind man could see that. Still, he shook it off as wedding guilt and pecked his wife on the cheek.

"Goodnight Zuko," Came a mellow yet sleepy voice of Mai, shocking Zuko out of his stupor.

"Mai," He purred.

"What made you so happy today?"

"I had a nice little chat with Azula." Zuko was scared. Does that mean...?

"And guess what?"

"What?" He wanted to know.

"I had the best orgasm ever since the day of our wedding." Mai replied cheerfully, going back to sleep while fingering the teeth marks on her inner thigh. Zuko looked at her with a frazzled look but otherwise went back to sleep, dumb enough to not put two and two together.


End file.
